A different Marauder's story
by Fred Weasley HP
Summary: Different pairings, different adventures, different story! Oh and just so you know, my english is just that well, cause of my great editor Percy! :3
1. Chapter 1

'Dad we're too late!', she groaned.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked down at her. 'Everything will be fine and if we're really too late I'll send Dumbledore an owl.'

Marilyn sighed, of course if they're too late her dad will just send an owl to Dumbledore and everything will be fine. It was sometimes really unnerving, that her father was an Auror. She rarely found friends, cause everyone feared that she'd tell her father if they'd do something wrong.

It was her 6th year at Hogwarts and she still has no friends. Well of course the girls in her dormitory were all very nice, but still not her friends.  
But now started a new year and maybe it'll be better than the last. Maybe she'll finally find friends and maybe she'll get an award for her good marks or play in the Hufflepuff quidditch team as her brothers did for their house.

But her brothers were the good boys of the family, they're always the one who got the most attention from her parents and they were the great Gryffindor boys...  
She was the youngest of three and just had two brothers who were both in Gryffindor, only she has broken the family tradition.

'As I said, we're right on time.', said her father.

She rolled her eyes. 'Okay Dad. You're right. Well I'll get onto the train. See you at Christmas or next summer holidays.'

Her father nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. 'See you then and send us an owl now and then.' She nodded and searched for an empty spot on the train.

She stared out of the window, the door opened after a while and a girl entered.

'Um would you mind if I sit down here?', she asked.

Marilyn shook her head.

'I'm Lily. Lily Evans' said the girl.

'I know.' Marilyn smiled 'I'm Marilyn Shacklebolt.'

'Your father is an Auror right?'

Marilyn sighed and nodded.

Lily looked thoughtfully out of the window.

'No offence, but why aren't you with your friends? I normally see you with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter.'

Lily smiled. 'That's why I'm not with them. I'm always with them, but I think I need some girl friends. But sadly my roommates don't want to be friends with me, cause to be honest they're all jealous.'

Marilyn laughed. 'Better they're jealous than they're afraid of what your father could do.'

Lily frowned. 'Really? That's cruel.'

Marilyn shrugged. 'Oh well I got used to it now. It's like that over the last five years.'

'Oh you're in the 6th year too?' Lily asked, surprised

'Really? Don't you ever notice someone else than James and so? We have Herbology together.' Marilyn laughed.

Lily looked apologetically at her. 'Now you see why I don't have any girl friends. Honestly I need a bit of a change, being together with boys the whole time, can be sometimes really boring.'

'Well I think it's much more interesting than being in the library the whole time.', said Marilyn dully.

Marilyn put out her book and started reading.

'Oh look there's the castle!', said Lily finally.

'It's like coming home, isn't it?'

'Yes indeed. I'm nowhere else as happy as I'm at Hogwarts.', she said.

It was a real scramble when they all got out of the train. Lily and Marilyn went to the carriages and when they passed the enormous gameskeeper, Hagrid he waved at Lily.

'Nice holiday Lil?'

'Yes really nice thanks Hagrid! I'll tell you later.'

'You know him?', Marilyn asked curious.

'Yes I often help him with his 'pets' you know.'

Marilyn nodded.

'Ah I love these carriages, which are pulled by nothing.', sighed Lily when they sat down.

They aren't pulled by nothing, but no one knows that, thought Mari. She was one of the rare people who really know what pulled the carriages. That Thestrals were pulling them and that in order to see them, one would have to witness death.  
They parted company now and Marilyn once again was alone with her Hufflepuff roommates.

'Welcome at Hogwarts my dear students.' Dumbledore greeted them all. 'Now the sorting is done, I have to make some announcements: As always the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for all of you students, but we're also having to reduce your time for being outside. You have to be back in the castle by 10o'clock as opposed to the former time of midnight. Hard times are upon us, and we all have your safety in mind!'

The whole year 3-7 groaned loudly. It was not a problem for the younger students to be back at ten, but especially the students of year 6 and 7 liked it to be at the Three Broomsticks until midnight. 'I know I know it's not what you like to hear, but it's just for your own good. But now let us enjoy the feast!'

I wonder what happened', said a familiar voice, Marilyn turned around.

'Are you asking me, Lily?', she said.

'Um yes.' said Lily. 'So what do you think, why the sudden 10 o'clock curfew.'

'Oh well I think it's obvious. Voldemort is getting more and more powerful. His Death Eaters are so dangerous and they're everywhere. I think Dumbledore did right to reduce the time.' said Marilyn.

'Seems logical. You really are a clever girl Marilyn, I'm wondering why you are a Puff and not a Ravenclaw.', Lily winked at her.

'Actually I had a hatstall, cause the Sorting Head couldn't decide whether to put me into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Oh and please call me Mari, I don't like my full name.'

'Okay Mari, see you in Herbology then!', Lily waved at her and went up the stairs to her common room.

Mari went to her own common room, she tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which made the lid swing open and entered the common room.

'Hi Mari, nice holiday?', asked Hayley one of Mari's roommates, when she entered the dormitory.

'Yeah thanks, we went to France and had a really nice time.' she smiled.

'Sounds good.', said Hayley shyly.

The hours passed by and Mari was still wide awake. She rolled around in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Finally, she sighed and got out of her bed. She put on her dressing gown and left the dormitory.

Even though it was forbidden, she left the common room and snuck out of the castle.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air. She felt much better now, since she was outside. Mari went across the ground right into the Forbidden Forest. She never feared the forest, she knew of most of the creatures who lived in here and she learned if she left them alone, they'd leave her alone too.

She went deeper and deeper into the forest until she came to a clearing.

More than reading a good book, she loved it to lay down on the ground and to look into the stars at night. That was one of the rare moments when she was happy.

Suddenly the clouds darkened and it became colder. Mari stood up and looked around her. 'Hello? Is somebody there?' She had the horrible feeling that someone was watching her.

Suddenly, a branch snapped in nearby bushes as someone stepped through the trees onto the clearing.

**A/N: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except Marilyn and the storyline.**

**I'd love to hear what you think about the story, so please review. :) If you like it and want to keep up with the story, follow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Geez Ronan, you scared me half to death.', said Mari.

'So you're back again in here, little girl?', Ronan said with skepticism in his voice.

'You know that I always come here. Why didn't you answer, when I asked if somebody was there?' equally as skeptical as Ronan.

'I heard something and thought I should follow.', Ronan looked thoughtfully up into the stars.

'Er, maybe that was me?', said Mari.

'You don't have your wand with you.', it wasn't a question, but an observation.  
Mari's discomfort grew. And to her horror, she realised her wand all the way back in the castle.

Suddenly Ronan started to sing:

'_The Wind the wild, the wind the wild_  
_Is heavens child_  
_Don't be outside_  
_After midnight_  
_You could get killed,_  
_Or just be thrilled_  
_The wind the wild, the wind the wild_  
_Is heavens child..._'

Mari turned around and ran out of the forest. Ronan really scared her to death and she felt like she was in a bad horror movie. She ran back into the castle, right into her dormitory. When she lay down in her bed, panting but safe, she thought about what had happened. She always knew that centaurs were a bit crazy, but today Ronan was really creepy. His voice had turned into this scaring tone while he had sang this song. It wasn't normal, even for a centaur. Maybe Dumbledore was right and there really was something near Hogwarts and they shouldn't stayed outside that late.

'Mari wake up!', Hayley shook her up.

'Uh, what..?', said Mari disoriented.

'You really are late, breakfast is nearly over, so you should get up and go into the Great Hall.', said Claire another roommate.  
Mari nodded and got out of her bed.

'You look awful.', Lily said, gently when Mari passed by in the Great Hall.  
'Thanks, that's really what I want to hear right now.', said Mari sarcastically.

'Everything okay?', Lily asked, frowning.

Mari nodded and without another word she went to a free place at the Hufflepuff table and started to eat breakfast.

Mari's first lesson this year was Defence against the Dark Arts. To her surprise Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had this class together this year.

'Hey, Mari. Seems like we have more than one class together this year.', said Lily, while Mari sat down in her usual place.

'Yes it's a bit confusing, we never have DADA classes together with another house.', Mari looked curious to the teacher's table, she didn't even knew who was the DADA teacher this year.

'Who's this, Lil?', asked a guy behind Lily, who Mari remembered as James Potter.

'Oh this Mari, we met on the train, you know when I got fed up of you guys.', answered Lily, poking her tongue out.

'Mari...Hmm...I have the feeling I should know you...', James watched Mari, curiously.

'Honestly, don't you guys ever notice someone beside yourself and your fellow Gryffindors?', Mari's mood was terrible today. 'We have Herbology together!'

'Ah yeah I thought I knew you!', James face lit up.

Mari sighed, it appeared to her, that the rumors about the arrogance of the Gryffindors were all right.

'Good morning students.', said a deep voice and every head turned to the front 'My name is Gilderoy. Gilderoy Mason. And I am your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.'  
Most of the girls had a dreamy expression on their faces. And even the boys looked impressed, by Professor Mason's appearance. Even Mari had to admit, that he looked great. He was very young, just in his mid-twenties or so and he looked like the typical bad boy. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans and he had black hair. And the scars on his face underlined the bad boy image.

'As you may have noticed, this year the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff houses will have DADA classes together. I won't hide it from you. There's a war outside and therefore we, the teachers and the headmaster, don't want you to walk alone through the castle, through Hogsmeade or anywhere else.'

A mutter went through the room and the students looked scared.

'Therefore it is more important than ever, that you pay attention in my lessons. I will teach you everything you need to know. Protection spells, healing spells, but also curses. Cause there may come a time, when you have to use them.'

'Bloody hell. There really is a war outside, right?', said Greg, one of the Gryffindor students.

Gilderoy Mason nodded. 'Indeed. But as long as you're near Professor Dumbledore, you needn't fear anything! Cause if there's one thing that fears the Dark Lord, it is Dumbledore!'

All students were quiet now, but they looked a bit relieved.

'Okay we'll start with something easy for today. Let us all pull the tables at the wall and then line up.' They all did as they were told. 'You see that mannequin? I'll bewitch it now, so it'll send some petrificus totalus curses at you and you have to protect yourself with the spell "Protego". I guess you all have heard of that spell. Am I right?' Everyone nodded. 'Okay so let me show you how it works.'

With a fast swish of his wand Professor Mason bewitched the mannequin. It really through petrificus totalus curses at him. He screamed 'Protego' and made a circle swish. Afterwards a thin shield appeared between him and the mannequin and it saved him before the curse hit him.

'You see it's not that difficult. Now it's your turn Ms. Evans.'

Lily nodded, but she looked a bit unsure if she really could do this...

'Well done everyone. This was a good lesson and we'll continue with some healing spells tomorrow.', with these words Professor Mason dismissed the class.

'That was fun! Even though I'd more likely trained the petrificus totalus spell itself.', said James Potter who left the classroom behind Mari.

Most of the girls were still inside the room, they wanted to ask Professor Mason some questions or just wanted to watch him.  
Mari shook her head she'd never understand those girls.

'Hey Mari, do you want to walk with me to the next lesson? After what Professor Mason said, I'd rather walk with someone together than alone.', said Lily and smiled at Mari.

'Sure, we have Herbology next, right?', asked she and Lily nodded.

'How do you find the lesson?', asked Lily after a while of silence.

'Oh I think Professor Mason is a good teacher, maybe the best we've ever had. And I'm excited what we'll learn this year.'

Lily nodded. 'Me too. But I'm also scared, if he's right and there really is a war outside, shouldn't we get more DADA classes, so we can prepare ourselves for the worst?'

'I actually don't know if I really want to be prepared what's outside there. Cause this would mean the worst WILL happen.',

Mari looked outside the window, there were dark clouds hanging over the forbidden forest.

'We'll see, I just hope Mason was right with what he said about You-Know-Who's fear of Dumbledore.'  
Mari nodded and they both entered the Herbology classroom.

'Hello students.', greeted Professor Sprout. 'We'll deal with the mandrakes this year. For today we'll just feed them, don't forget your ear muffs.'

Herbology was obviously the easiest lesson today. They just had to put various nuts and seeds into the flowerpots and after they did it, the class was dismissed.

'What is next on?', asked Haley, Mari's roommate.

'Ehr divination I guess.'

'Divination?', asked Lily surprised.

'Yes why?', Mari looked wondering at her.

'Cause I also have Divination now.'

'How shall we even...? Gryffindor AND Hufflepuff in Professor Trelawney's tower. That won't work.', said Mari.

'I guess we'll have in another room.', said Lily and put out her timetable.  
'Here you see, we have in the Transfiguration classroom.', she pointed on her timetable.

'I'm eager to hear who'll die this year.', said James Potter and emerged from behind a pillar.

'Oh, James, nice to see you're still eavesdropping on my conversations with the girls. Still hoping I'd admit to being in love with you?', Lily laughed.

James made a face, but he didn't respond.

'Okay let's go and find out who's a goner this year then.', Lily winked at Mari and they all went to the Divination class.

'Good morning everyone.', said Professor Trelawney with her tiring voice. 'As you can see, we can't take the classes in our usual room this year, cause it is too small.'

'Oh yeah and by no chance we're wizards and can't enlarge the room with just one wand flick.', said Sirius Black, from the other side of the room and everyone laughed.

'Oh dear you shouldn't make fun of magic. I see something bad in your future!', said Professor Trelawney warningly. 'You should be careful with the magic you use or something horrible will happen!'

'Hmm yes I maybe could hurt a Death Eater, imagine how bad this would be!', again everyone laughed about Sirius' comment.

Professor Trelawney looked angry, but she decided to ignore Sirius for the rest of the lesson.

But as Sirius wasn't the person who would die this year, she needed to find someone else.

'Your name. It's Marilyn. Am I right?', she pointed her thin finger at Mari. 'Oh dear. Oh you poor, poor girl. I wish I didn't have to to tell you this, but enjoy the time you have. Because in a few weeks, oh you poor, poor girl, in a few weeks your last day will come. And a friend of yours will be the cause of your death.'

Mari rolled her eyes. Oh of course a friend of hers will kill her, she'd actually need some friends for that to happen.

Lily looked at her and also rolled her eyes and Mari smiled.

Well maybe she'd have a friend this year. She and Lily seem to have much in common.

**A/N: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except Marilyn and the storyline. Of course I know Trelawney wasn't teacher at Hogwarts, when the Marauders where students, but it fitted so perferctly, so I decided to add her into the story! :)**

**Sorry it took sooo long until chapter two was uploaded, I just was a bit busy!**

**I'd love to hear what you think about the story, so please review. :) If you like it and want to keep up with the story, follow. :)**


End file.
